pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipse Bokerdole
|katakana = エクリプス ボーカドール|romaji = Ekuripusu Bōkadōru|age = Unknown, Around 10|Species = Vocal Doll|gender = Female|hair color = Black|eye color = Black|home = PriPara Hills|occupation = Idol|appearance = Episode 10 of Min'na Tomodachi Arc 1|song sang = Gumusharanhoi (PriPara Arcade) Sweet Sp!ce (Aikatsu)|brand = Baby Monster|type = Cool|imgsize = 300px|family = Natsuhi Bokerdole (Sister)|birthday = November 10th|Zodiac = Scorpio|seiyuu = Nanase from AIKATSU☆STARS!}} Eclipse Bokerdole is a Cool-type idol who uses the brands Baby Monster and Holic Trick. Her original ticket was a DouTicket (A ticket with 2 sides) with the other side having her twin sister, Natsuhi Bokerdole. She likes rock a lot and can usually be seen with a guitar. Although she doesn't show it, she is a big fan of Shion and Dressing Pafe. She is one of Ivanly912's characters Personality First Form Eclipse is very energetic and loud girl who always strums her guitar to break the silence. She sometimes mixes in English with her Japanese like you-tachi as she thinks it's cool. She can be competitive and ambitious at times during a Grand Prix. Awakened Eclipse is a lot calmer now and loses the dark aura surrounding her, although it is unknown how she got it in the first place. She speaks a lot less English and more Japanese. She also stops carrying her guitar everywhere, although the reason for this is unknown. She herself said in an interview it brings "bad memories" of her life before being scanned with her sister. Appearance First Form Eclipse has black hair with red highlights tied up into a messy ponytail. Her eyes are black and look quite lifeless, but despite that she still has a lot of energy. She has a strange red aura surrounding her, the reason for this is unknown (undecided by Ivanly) Awakened Eclipse loses the dark red aura surrounding her and looks totally different. She keeps her black hair but instead, now just lets it down. Her eyes look a lot more energetic, although she herself is a lot calmer and quiet. Her Cyalume Coord is also a lot more brighter than her previous form and the colors are less dull. Significant Coords Visual Stud Coord - Casual Eclipse Baby Monster Cyalume Coord - Cyalume Lives TBA Coming soon ^^ Relationships Natsuhi Bokerdole - Natsuhi is her twin sister and they were both part of a DouTicket. They don't talk to each other a lot but they get along well. Shion Todo - Eclipse is Dressing Pafe and Shion's fan. They both share their love for rock and they get along really well. Shion and Hikari are teaching Eclipse how to play Go. Hikari Todo - Eclipse is Dressing Pafe's fan. Eclipse wonders how Shion and Hikari are so similar but different at the same time. Hikari and Shion are teaching Eclipse how to play Go. Dorothy West - Eclipse is Dressing Pafe's fan. Leona West - Eclipse is Dressing Pafe's fan. Trivia *She shares her singing voice with the Rin Kurosawa and Lisa Shirakaba from Aikatsu! and Tsubasa Kisaragi and Lilie Shirogane from Aikatsu Stars!. Category:Ivanly912 Category:Baby Monster user Category:Idols Category:Cool Idol Category:Student Category:Female Category:Prism Voice Category:Divine Idols Category:Vocal Doll Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Idol Category:ParaPrincess Category:Academy Festival Category:Second Academy Festival Category:Holic Trick User Category:ParaPri 2016